Amy Pond's Desire
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Amy's darkest dreams and desires about her raggedy Doctor. She can be a very naughty girl... Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I suspect this might not be to everyone's taste but I've tried to do something a bit different. Ipthis is written in first person (a first for me) from the perspective of Amy Pond. The idea is that this isn't actually the Doctor having sex with her. It's a dream. This is Amy explaining her desires and lusts. It's the kind of thing the Dream Lord would have found in her head. There is potential for this to be a series if people like it so please let me know what you think and what you think Amy would want from her raggedy Doctor.**

I've never seen him like this. The Doctor. My raggedy Doctor. And yet if I look into his eyes now, I won't recognise him. Because those eyes are hungry. And I am his prey.

My name is Amy Pond. I'm the girl who waited. The Scottish redheaded kissogram every man dreams of. Every man except one. The man I dream about.

I don't know why, and I don't care. All that matters is now, and how. I'm dressed as a police woman again. No, wait, I was. Now only half. The bottom half. The hat is on the edge of the TARDIS console. The rest is scattered across the floor, even the tights and the shoes. My skirt is all that remains, clinging to my firm round buttocks and my long smooth legs. Beneath that a tight pair of panties waits, and a bra is still strapped to my chest. My breasts heave though, as if desperate to escape, and the skirt has ridden far up my thighs. None of that matters though. What matters is that I am bent over my Doctor's lap, ass in the air, as he spanks me. Hard.

My body shakes with the impact. The palm of his hand crashes into my right buttock. I bite down on my lip to try and stop a scream. He spanks me again, harder, on the other cheek. To cope with the sudden jolt of my pain, my body shifts, adjusting its weight. I feel his erection grow.

With each slap he gets harder, more forceful. He loves it when my body writhes. He loves making me squirm. Each time I am rewarded with another smack. And each one is harder than the last.

When the spanking stops I am left trembling. His hand rests silently on my butt still, his thumb moving slowly in a tiny circle. I feel him grasp my rear, squeezing tightly. His nails starting to dig in to the soft flesh. Then his grip is on those panties, yanking them down from beneath my skirt. I swallow hard. He spanks harder.

My ass now shines as red as my hair and I fear by morning it will have bruised. Then I start to fear it will not. His hand removes that fear. Then his grip is gone. I fall. No longer do I lie helpless across his lap, instead I find myself on the cold hard floor. A second passes. Then I feel his grip once more.

His fist is tangled in my orange hair, yanking upwards. I push myself onto all fours. He does not release his grip. "Doctor..." I moan. I hear the sound of a zip from behind me. I am the girl who waited. Waited for this.

He tugs on my hair and my head is pulled back, facing up, my neck stretched as far as it can go. My lips break apart to release an almost inaudible noise of pleasure as I feel his tongue scrape along my ass. Then he spreads my cheeks apart, and I whimper, feeling the hard tip of his penis pressing against my rear.

I am Amy Pond. I am the woman every man desires. Some have had the privilege of experiencing me. Tasting me. Using me. I am not a virgin. Far from it. But no man has ever taken my ass before, I've never let them. Because I've been saving it for him to take. And tonight he takes what he wants. What I want.

Anal doesn't feel like I expected it to. Or maybe it does. Expectation melts away in the moment, it hurts. A consequence of the spanking and so much more. He thrusts forwards. My body shrieks. He slams into me again. My body shakes. I feel his finger tracing a line along my spine. I feel my bra snapped and fall away. I feel his breath on the back of my neck. I feel his voice, in my head or out loud, it doesn't matter: "like a fairy tale..."

Then he's pounding into me again, no mercy. That stupid grin probably spread across his face. I would grin, but each time I try his cock finds its way a little bit deeper into my rear, and my face contorts into an o. I want to scream. I want to laugh. I want to beg. I want to call to him. But I don't have the air. He is fucking me too good.

It took all my strength to hold myself up on all fours, but now it fails me and I collapse onto my stomach. He presses his advantage, moving onto me, drilling further into my ass. His mouth presses to the back of my neck. His lips shower my shoulders with affection. His tongue claims my spine as its own. All I can do is flail my limbs wildly.

My arms try to rise. Try to reach back. Try to hold him. They have no strength. They clamp to the floor. My legs find the strength. They rise off the floor, kicking into the air. I have lost control of them. He finds it, pinning them down, his hands start to stroke the soft pale flesh. His fingers tease my inner thighs. Then he leaves palm prints on the back of them as he did my butt. My legs' resistance.

He spins me around to face him and I can clearly see the expression on his face. No grin. His deadly serious as his hands rest firmly on my breasts, as his thumb and finger tightly grip the nipples, as he tugs, and twists and presses down again. The mounds on my chest have become putty in his hands. Only one part of my body remains unclaimed. I brace myself.

His finger goes first, sliding easily into my pussy. He goes as deep as he can with one finger, then two, and then to my astonishment three. And then he stretches my walls and forces in four. I gasp, barely able to breathe as I gulp in air. My body convulses and for a second I see that grin on his face. He has found another way to make me squirm for him.

I lay there for a minute. His fingers have withdrawn. He is waiting. It is his turn. "My Doctor," I breathe out. He leans down and whispers in my ear. The three words I have been waiting for. And with that said he doesn't tease my clit anymore, or stretch my walls, or spread my legs any further. He simply thrusts into my vagina and fucks me.

He doesn't do slow. He doesn't so gentle. He is hard and he is fast. He screws me with everything he has got, and it is everything I ever wanted. He is truly my Doctor tonight. And I am his girl. Those 3 words. You are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Handcuffs. Bed. Gagged. Underwear. Wet. You've probably got the picture. I can feel him. His hands are everywhere. Every inch of skin, ever freckle, every entrance. Nowhere is safe. Not from my raggedy man. My Doctor.

I'm helpless. All I can do is flail my legs madly in the air. Then he takes that away from me too, pinning them down with his hands. I bite my bottom lip. He grins. Then I feel his lips on the soft flesh of my thighs. He's going to taste every inch of my legs. I try to struggle, put up a fight for his benefit. I can't. He's pinning me down too hard.

His lips press to my skin like clamps and his tongue draws circles into my flesh. Slowly. Tantalisingly slow. I want to moan, but the ball-gag muffles every sound I try to make. He grins wider, taking a step back, and straightening his bow tie.

I don't remember how I got here. Maybe I lost a bet. Maybe I needed to be disciplined. Maybe he was just bored. It doesn't matter. I am his now. The girl who waited. I feel him gripping my underwear, the last barrier to my sex. They are dragged down my smooth legs and discarded.

His tongue is the first to attack. It dives inside my vagina without hesitation. My eyes fall shut. He wants me. All of me. I can feel him inside me. Tasting me. His lips press on my entrance, a cave for his wet tongue to withdraw to. His long brown hair tickles my skin as his head moves over my pelvis. My hips buck. He is driving me wild. I don't want him to stop. I never want him to stop. He stops.

My eyes open. I spy his erection. His hard cock ready to drill me. He sees me looking at him, nervous. He smiles, a warm smile, a genuine smile. And he kisses my forehead. My heart sings. I am ready. He thrusts into me.

I am Amy Pond. I am the sexy Scottish redhead who lives to tease men and bring them to explosive climax. Except tonight. Tonight there is only one man in the whole world. The whole universe. No time. No space. Just him. And I am afraid. I need a Doctor.

His hands grip my helpless fore arms. My chest rises and falls as I suck in as much air as I can past the gag. He is inside me. Pulling back. Then crashing forwards again. Maybe my body shake and tremble. I make my hips rise up to meet his as he thrusts down into me. The thrust sends them crashing back down onto the bed.

He fucks me like no other man ever has. So rough. So hard. So passionate. So caring. He loves me. He fucks me. Then he stops. He takes the gag from my mouth and I gasp for air. He presses his lips to mine and I don't breathe air anymore. I breathe him. He looks at me. My eyes meet his. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. I give him what he wants.

I'm on all fours, still in handcuffs. His hand is wrapped in my red hair, a tight grip. He thrusts into my ass. There's no gag to stop me this time. I scream. He pulls my hair tighter. He fucks my ass hard. That is his privilege. Again and again his hard cock crashes into my tight ass.

My wails fill the room. He is silent. Only with me is he like this. Only when we're alone. Only when we're like this. No awkwardness. No babble. Just us. I can feel him getting closer. I adjust my moans to pleasure him the most. He doesn't stop. He takes my rear until he is finished.

We both moan in unison, although mine lasts longer than his. His hands are on my butt, squeezing it as he pulls out. I wait patiently. He takes away the handcuffs. I am free. I lunge at him. He grins. My head dives down onto his penis, and my lips work it, savouring it. Every last drop has to be mine. He lets my head bob up and down until he has finished his eruption, then he grasps my cheeks and lifts my head up to be level with his.

His lips crash into mine. I open mine to let him in. The kiss is everything I need. Rough. Hard. Passionate. Caring. He loves me. He whispers in my ear. "Mine." And I am his.

 **Author's Notes:** **this was a request from Youngsamurai18, for Eleven and Amy in the Tardis with handcuffs and gag, doing oral, anal and vaginal. I'm going to try and keep this going as a series so please send me requests for it in reviews or messages. And I hope you enjoyed the second dream.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I really did try to do everything for you in this one. And yes that last line is deliberately written with you instead of he. Don't say I don't try to spoil you. Enjoy Amy's latest fantasy...**

The Doctor lays me down on the bed and straddles my waist, one leg on either side of me. I close my eyes and feel his hands running slowly over my trembling body. He pauses at my thighs and my eyes flutter open. I watch as he rolls down my long black tights, roughly yanking them from my feet.

My chest rises and falls as he stretches my arms up above my head, pinning them down. The Doctor's legs clamp down on mine to hold me helpless beneath him. I don't struggle as he slowly pulls my arms up further and further by the firm grip he has on my wrists, until my back arches and my body presses closer to his.

My Doctor takes the tights, one by one, and ties one end to my wrist, and the other to the bedposts. I look up at him as he ties the knots tightly. No amount of wriggling will free me from those. My eyes meet his and he grins that big floppy grin of his, before leaning down and planting kisses along my collarbone, pushing the fabric of my shirt away with his lips to access the already starting to sweat skin and make me moan.

He leans back and his eyes wash over me, tied down to his bed. I lie there still, feeling the Doctor's eyes on me. Slowly he grasps the bottom edge of my shirt, and start to tug it it up. With each new expanse of my flesh revealed he covers it with your lips, evoking new groans of pleasure each time. As my shirt slides up over my breasts, it reveals my bright pink bra which attracts his attention for a moment.

Then however he continues to remove my shirt until it is over my shoulders. Here I realise that my tied wrists will not allow it to go completely, but that is not the plan. Instead he only lifts it until it is bunched up over my face. Then he positions it as a blindfold. His hand briefly cups my cheek and he plants another kiss on my lips.

Blindly my legs thrash around as the Doctor positions his head over my shorts. His teeth wrestle with the button while his hands grab my thighs to hold them still. He strongly clamps them under his armpits, taking a break from the shorts to lay short soft kisses on my captured legs before returning to work.

He slides the button from it's hole, and with what sounds like a "grr" he grips the zipper in between his lips, using his teeth to drag it down. He manages to shimmy down my shorts until they are at my ankles, then pull them off entirely. I start to tremble, as I feel fingers start to stroke the thin fabric of my panties.

I can feel hi lustfully grasping my pussy, making me squirm as he presses down with his thumb. I let out a series of moans as he roughly rubs my vagina. Then, I feel his tongue run along the crotch of my panties. "You're wet" I hear my raggedy Doctor laugh.

He wastes no time with my bra, not even looking for a clasp, instead just ripping it apart and letting it fall away. My heaving breasts lie revealed and vulnerable, and he is quick to take them in his hands, rolling the perked nipples in his palms. I'm letting out a faint but consistent gasp as he pumps my breasts up and down on my chest vigorously.

I squeak when he pinches the nipples sharply and then take them into his mouth one after the other, giving them a strong suck and a harsh bite. I can hear him shuffling as he slides off his boxers and releases his huge hard cock. I feel the erection pressing against my chest as he positions his shaft between my boobs and start to thrust.

The titty fuck is hard and merciless. I can feel the tip of his cock crashing into my chin with each thrust. His throbbing cock rubs pleasurably against the soft flesh of my boobs. My tits bounce up and down with each almighty thrust.

Having grabbed my tits and pressed them tightly around his penis, the Doctor now grabs the sides of my head and tilts it down, opening my mouth so his cock can enter.

It's a perfect fit, and my lips press around his dick in an o shape. I can hear him groaning as I swirl and twirl it around my mouth, teasing the tip with my wet tongue. Soon however the Doctor is back in control, resuming his thrusting. I start to gag as he fucks my throat, his dick pushing into the back of my throat. I can hardly breathe as he slams down onto my face over and over. Then he grabs the back of my head and pulls it up as he thrusts down. He holds it there, as deep as he can go, until my eyes are starting to roll into the back of my head. Only then does he pull out, leaving me gasping and gagging for air.

Suddenly the Doctor gone. I can no longer feel him on my body, and the blindfold prevents me from seeing where he's gone. I struggle against my bonds. The fiery redheaded girl who waited has waited long enough. Then I can feel his hot breath again, on my flushed cheek. There's a sound I can't identify followed by a chuckle from my Doctor.

Drip. I shiver as a drop of ice cold water lands on my chest, running down the side of my breast. There's a pause. Silence. Then another two drops land around my lips. I gasp as I feel a small cube of solid ice suddenly pressed to my neck and rubbed up and down leaving a wet trail behind it. Then it rises up and over my chin to my lips. My tongue darts out but he pulls the ice away then lowers it again, then pulls it away, as if taunting an animal with food. My tongue manages to get several licks of the small cube though.

He smirks, taking the ice cube and placing it on the end of his tongue. A few short sucks then he takes it out again, and holds it between his fingers again. My body writhes as he rubs circles around my erect nipples with the ice. Then I feel it tracing the outline of my panties and my whole body rocks making he laughs again.

Then it is back in his mouth but now his lips are on my skin, allowing the quickly melting ice to touch softly against my flesh. He leaves a line of water down the centre of my stomach as he makes his way to my navel. A swift kiss, and then he leaves the ice cube in my belly button to finish melting.

"You like that?" "Uh huh." Suddenly he grabs my hips and spins me onto my front. Then the palm of his hand comes down harshly on my right buttock making me cry out. He grabs my hips again, pulling me up onto all fours. Then I feel his breath on my knickers, and I tense up, knowing what is to come.

And so the long hard spanking begins, and it is ruthless and brutal. The Doctor's hand slaps my ass firmly, then squeezes it tightly before giving a gentle reassuring rub then spanking it even harder. He repeats this process over and over, each time making me cry out even louder. Under my pink panties, my ass must be shining red when he finally delivers the final spank. His warm hand crashing into my soft shining ass, the sound of the slap filling the room, followed by my shriek of pain and delight.

Then he is gone again. I swallow nervously. Then I feel the whip crack down on my back, right between the shoulderblades. Then again, but further down, then finally, the hardest yet, he whips my ass. Twice, just to be sure.

Then he gets the flogger. "Naughty girls need to get flogged," he whispers in one ear, then in the other: "are you a naughty girl, Amelia?" I reply slowly but confidently with only one word: "yes"

After a short but hard flogging that leaves me shining red, I feel hia fingers against my face again. He eases my shirt further so I am no longer blindfolded. I watch with wide eyes as he steps away again, putting down the flogger and picking up a simple feather.

He grabs my ankles, pinning them down firmly, and I bite my lip as I feel the soft feather brush against my sensitive skin. He smiles and starts to run it back and forth over the soles of my feet, leaving my attempt to hold back the laughter ineffective.

He teases and tickles me until I am in uncontrollable tears of agony, my body spasming at every touch, but it is not just my feet that merit treatment. I feel the tip of the feather circling my perky tits, running softly along my vulnerable inner thighs, brushing persistently at my neck, and even poking occasionally at my clit. "Oh god" I shriek.

I can see his huge cock throbbing, ready to explode, and I can feel my whole body pulsating with desire. I whimper as you stop the tickling. "Beg," he orders, "beg me to fuck you." I lick my lips and grin: "please. Fuck me. Hard." And he does.

The Doctor grabs my hips and pushes them down, positioning his body above mine. Then he drives down, pushing his cock roughly into my pussy. I moan, my legs lifting off the bed and he grabs them by the thighs. My thighs clamp to your sides. Without hesitation, he slams down into me.

I scream and shriek as he pounds into me, his hips thrusting back and forth. I groan and roll my own hips forwards against his making him groan also. "Amelia" I hear him mutter but it doesn't slow hi, down. He screws me hard and fast, until I orgasm.

He is not finished yet though, so he pulls back, spinning me onto my front, spreading my butt cheeks and thrusting into my ass. I cry out even louder and he pulls me up onto all fours, gripping my hips tightly. His dick propels forward into my rear relentlessly, fucking me as hard as he can.

My ass is tight and I cannot stop myself from screaming as tears well in my eyes and he pounds back and forth. Without mercy the Doctor dominates my ass, accompanying the fucking with slaps and squeezes. My loudest shriek comes from a particularly ferocious spank and then I feel him pull out.

He lets out his loudest moan as his cum shoots out over my back and sticks to my ginger hair. He grabs me by that bright red hair and rolls me onto my back again. Another load of cum sprays across my chest covering my heaving breasts. He then shoots into my face, covering it completely. My hands are still bound so I am unable to wipe it, but I feel him grip my chin and pull my mouth open. Then I feel his cum running over my tongue and down my throat. Finally, and without warning, he presses your penis back into my pussy, finishing inside me.

We lie there, exhausted, gasping and panting for breath. Once I have the strength I pull against the tights binding me to your bed. "Are you going to untie me then?" I demand cheekily. The Doctor look at me, a naughty glint in his eyes. I feel his thumb pressing down on my clit again until I moan. You lean over to me and whisper: "no..."


End file.
